Invade Leauna and Friends the Adventure Begins
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: REVISED Leauna after being sent away for fifty years is sent to Earth with a demon sir. With Dib, Zim, a shy girl and two girls with a secret. Together they'll save Earth. On temperory hiatus
1. Chapter 1 The Nightmare Regins Part 1

Invader Becky This is my re-edited version of my series so read and enjoy, fellow peers. A few changes have been made in some chapters. FYI Leauna sounds like Lisa Simpson.

Disclaimer:I don't own "Invader Zim, or The Nightmare Begins," Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "The Simpsons," Matt Groening does. I based Bir on "Bart Simpson. I do own "Leauna,"

Cast Age

Zim:133  
Dib:12  
Gir:1 year  
Skoodge:140  
Gaz:10  
Leauna:128  
Bir:6 months  
Ash:11  
Sayuri:13  
Becky:14  
Clad:12

Chapter 1 The Nightmare Regins Part 1

At the Massive, the Tallest were stuffing their faces with junk food. Nearby, a dark green vootcruiser was heading towards the parking lot. When the ship arrived, out stepped a four foot tall Irken girl. She had long wavy antennas that went all the way down to her orange jumpsuit. Her name was Leauna, whose dream was to be an invader.

Taking a deep breath she went inside the Massive ready to face her new leaders. Feeling nervous, her dark green eyes spotted a service drone. "Hey, you, I was wondering may I speak to the Tallest?" she asked.

"Let me go check," he said and crept inside the Tallest office. He saw his leaders playing checkino.

"Your move, Pur," Red yawned.

Purple observed the board and moved his black piece."I won! In your face Red." Purple said sneering. Red angry that he lost seven games in a row, whacked the board off the table. "Temper, temper," Purple teased.

"I'll show you temper," Red growled, and he threw the donuts on the ground.

The little alien bugs came and scurried away with the donuts yelling, "All hail, Red."

This brought a ten minute argument between the two. Then another drone came in with a box of chocolate donuts. "Do you smell, donuts?" Purple asked, hungrily, and they dove for the tasty treat.

The first drone didn't want to wait anymore so he spoke up, "Sir, a lady Irken wants to see you," he stated, calmy.

"Send her in," Red ordered, bored.

The drone opened the door and Leauna timidly walked in. "Hey! I know you!" Purple stated, shocked, standing up and he hovered over to her. "You were sent to Cellmaina for attempted murder on Tallest Spork!" he stated pointing an accusing finger. Gasp! You're back to kill Red! Or worst ME!" Purple screamed, scared, and started running around in circles.

"Uh...no. I'm here for the Great Assigning," she said with a big grin.

Purple stopped running and Red stared, then they burst out laughing. "Hahahahahaha! You missed it by a year," Purple laughed.

"Yeah, all the planets have been taken over," Red chuckled.

"Wait a minute. Red is that you?" Leauna asked.

Purple stared, confused. "Do you know her, Red?" he asked.

Red stared and started thinking for a really long time. "Nope," he stated and shoved a donut in his mouth.

"Never mind. I really want to be an invader, my Tallest. I waited fifty years," she argued.

"Well, that's great. Well call you in a hundred years," Red sneered.

"But, I really, really-Ten hours later- want to be an invader," Leauna begged.

Purple was snoring away, while Red looked like he was going to explode. "Fine! Just Shut The Hell Up!" Red yelled looking murderous.

"Great! So, what planet do I get to devastate?" Leauna asked eagerly.

"Er..go south, east, west, north and you're there," Red stated nervously.

She stared at him for a long time. "Great! So what about an SIR?" Leauna asked, eyes widening.

"Uh, you get a special SIR," Red answered, and he quickly designed a robot and it clunked to the floor.

"Does it work?" Leauna asked.

"Ha! Of course it works," Red laughed, nervously.

The robot's yellow eyes opened, "Bir, reporting for duty man," he said sounding just like Bart Simpson.

"Why is your name Bir?" Leauna asked confused.

"How the hell should I know?" he said rather rudely.

"Off to the voot," Leauna announced and stomped off, followed by Bir.

Purple was awake and yawned, "Deja vu."

Leauna and Bir were in the vootcrusier heading to the destination of the doomed planet. "This is great, Bir! When we get to this planet everything will go kaboom," she said smiling evilly.

"I'm going to sing the boom song now. Boom, boom, boomy, boom,boomy, bomm, booom.," he said. happily.

Six months later: "WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Leauna yelled, aggravated.

"Boom, boomy, boom," he continued.

She was just about to throw him out when- "We're here! Bir, focus, we need to know what these ugly things consider normal," Leauna ordered. They landed on the ground in an empty land spot. "Here! We'll make our base here," Leauna announced and they stepped outside.

"Okay, Bir, what did you see?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just stopped singing," Bir said and Leauna smacked her forehead.

Sighing, she drew up a yellow circle and orange house with pumpkins. She placed it in the ground and wires sprouted out and there was the house. "Now, for the best part: disguises. After all I can't wear my orange jumpsuit." she stated and brought up an image disguiser. The first one was a blond girl in a blue dress with glasses and green eyes. "Too ugly! It burns my eyes!" she squealed. The second one was a two hundred pound sumo wrestler. "To fatty!" she exclaimed. The third one was a tall skinny man. "I can't wear that! I'm a girl," she said disgusted. The fourth one was her in a dark green invader uniform with pale skin, long dark green wavy hair, and a dark green eye contacts like Zim's. "Oh, they all stink. Oh well. I'll wear that one," she sighed and went inside the machine. "Why does it have to hurt?" she yelled.

She left the machine and was in her disguise. "Hey! Where did she go? And who the hell are you?" Bir asked.

"I'm your master, Bir. Now how about a turtle?" she asked.

"I wanna be a scorpion," he stated evilly.

Leauna took Bir and put him in the machine. He came out looking like a stuffed turtle. He had a black shell with red skin and evil yellow eyes. A little weirded out by how evil he looked she grabbed him and they went inside the house. "Computer, show me places of learning," she ordered.

"Okay, sweetie pie," the computer stated sounding like Marge Simpson.

The screen showed the libraries and schools. "A school? Interesting. Those weird creatures will never suspect that I'm gonna turn them into mush! Hahahahahaha!" she laughed evilly, standing on the green translucent couch.

"Did you hear that?" Dib asked.

"Be quiet," Gaz replied.

Review please I need them or I will explode


	2. Chapter 2

Invader Becky: Welcome to chapter two review and you get donuts. 

Disclaimer I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez does. I own "Leauna"

Chapter 2 The Nightmare Regins Part 2

Leauna left the lab and went upstairs, walked passed Bir and opened the door. "Bir, I"m going to Middle School so watch the house," Leauna ordered opening the door.

Bir who was watching the television glared at her. "You're not the boss! I do whatever the hell I want!" Bir yelled rudely.

Her eyes twitched and she walked over to her robot and picked him up. "I'm your boss! You rude hunk of junk! So stay! she yelled throwing him on the couch. Then she stomped off away and slammed the door.

Elsewhere,"I know Zim is up to something. He's been very quiet lately," Dib stated to his sister.

"I wish you'd be quiet," Gaz said and they headed in different directions.

Dib was nervous about his first day of middle school. He had so much on his mind what with school and Zim missing for a month. Dib was knocked on the ground standing up he saw Leauna. She glared at the boy. "Move faster, doofyhead," she stated holding a book called Insults For Shorties.

Dib stared at her shocked. "You're an alien! An irken!" he stated standing up.

"And you're a doofyloopy head. Yet you don't see me shouting it out to the world," she spat.

"I'm going to expose you right now," Dib said.

Leauna wanted to leave and this idiot was getting on her nerves. "Go ahead. I'm not afraid of someone so ugly," she sneered. Angry, Dib jumped, but landed in a mud puddle. "Ha! That's a good look for you," Leauna teased and ran off.

Meanwhile, Zim was on his way to the restroom when Sara cut in front of him. "Look, Zim I was wondering if I could be your girlfriend?" the girl nun asked.

He stared shocked. "You? A filthy wormchild wants to be my girlfriend? What's that?" he asked.

"Uh...when you and I hang out all the time. It's quite normal," Sara replied smiling.

"Normal? Very well, human scum, I will be your boyfriend," Zim replied and headed to Ms.Bitters class.

Meanwhile, Leauna was walking down the hall slightly afraid of the principal. She was trying to find Ms.Bitters class and spotted somebody. "Hey! You, bozo, where's Ms.Bitter's class?" she asked.

He turned around. "You dare call the great Zim 'bozo', wormchild?" Zim yelled and picked Leauna up by her collar. "Listen, puny irken, I Zim am in no mood for this nonsense! I didn't spend a month planning only to have a bitch like you get in my freaking way!" he shouted shaking her while glaring angrily.

Uh, so where's Ms.Bitters class?" she asked and he put her down.

"In here, stupid," he retorted and walked in the classroom.

Angry and confused she followed him inside and met the teacher. "Class, we have a wretched child joining up her name is Leauna Anunel," Ms.Bitters spat.

"Hi, mates! I just moved her from Kri in Australia. So I love Earth," Leauna said waving.

"Liar!" Dib yelled and walked over. "You're an alien monster just like Zim," Dib said.

"LIES! The filthy bighead kid LIES!" Zim yelled rocking in his chair.

"Yeah right, prove it, doofyhead," she smirked.

"Fine," Dib said and yanked her pak off of her back.

"Hey! I need that you jerk!" Leauna yelled and chased after Dib.

Seven hours later, Leauna was looking for Dib. "There you are, doofyhead, I have something to say," she hissed.

"What do you want, irken scum?" he hissed back.

She got really close to him, "First off I want to kill you, second I want to strangle you untill you're a lifeless corpse. Third you can live for a few seconds by telling me where Zim lives," she replied to the scared yet confused Dib.

"Uh, down the street four blocks, a triangular green and purple house with lawn gnomes," he answered.

"Thanks, doofyhead, you live for now," she stated and walked home. Opening the door Leauna saw that the couch was ripped to shreds. "Bir! What the hell happened?" she screeched.

"I was bored so I ripped the couch. I knew you wouldn't mind," he replied.

Leauna liked the couch. It was from the universes most comfortable couch place: Planet Vort. "Of course I mind! As if school and another invader wasn't enough! I don't want to deal with a piece of shit like you!" she shirked causing Bir to cry.

The computer placed a mental claw on the fuming irken." There, there, tell me why your upset," she cooed.

"Well a doofyhead kid almost got me killed twice today," she stated.

"Tell me how," the Marge Computer said.

"He stole my pak twice, pulled on my wig amost ripping an antenna off, and Zim the laughing stock of Irk says this is his mission. That means my leaders hate me too," Leauna said her fury turning to sadness.

I'm sure everything will be alright, honey," the Marge Computer stated.

"You're right. I don't even like Tallest Red. In fact I'm glad Zim's here. Very glad indeed," she stated.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

IBChapter 3. Whee! Clad:Salted nuts for all reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Ash." Invader Dust does. I don't own "Sayuri." Techno Doofus does.

Six hours back with Gaz. Gaz was walking to school playing her game. "NO!" she yelled, angry at the words flashing game over.

A girl with short brown hair and a purple shirt came over. "Hey! What's wrong?" she asked the fuming preteen.

"My game! I lost! I aways lose! AWAYS!"Gaz yelled in a background of game-slaves saying game over.

"That's too bad. I'm Ash I just moved here from America," she said extending a hand.

Gaz glared at the hand. "I'm Gaz. Now go away," Gaz hissed and walked off to school.

(Well that was odd. Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!) Ash thought and ran off.

Elsewhere Mr. Elliot was smiling happily at the new student. "Hello! I'm so pleased to meet you. My name is Mr. Elliot,"he said grinning at a girl with blond hair and blue headphones.

"Yo, I'm Sayuri and this is my pet ferret Skitzo," she said her blue with light hazel eyes staring at him.

"Well, that's great! However, ferrets aren't allowed at school.," Mr. Elliot said still smiling like a dodo head.

Sayuri frowned petting the rabid ferret. "He's need to be with me. He'll start get angry and bite people if were separated," she stated.

"Okay then. Take your seat over there please," Mr. Elliot ordered that weird smile still not fading.

Meanwhile, Ash was running to school. She came across a fork in the road and went left. (Late I'm going to be late) she thought and bumped into Dib. Her glasses went flying and when she started looking for them she tripped and fell in a mud puddle. "Great! Great this is just great!" she sarcastically said.

"Sorry about that," Dib stated and helped her out of the mud.

"Thanks, I'm Ash. Do you know where the elementary school is?" she asked and started wiping the mud off her shirt.

"I'm Dib and the middle school is over there. The elementary school is down the street pass the right," he said.

"Well I better go I'm late," Ash stated and took her glasses out of the mud. She ran off yelling I'm late.

"If you see a talking rabbit let me know!" Dib yelled.

Elsewhere, Gaz walked in playing her game eyeing her forth grade teacher that was now teaching fifth grade. "Gaz your late. Since it's first day I'll let you off with a waring." he said.

"Whatever." she said and she walked to her seat putting her game away.

"WAIT I"M LATE!" Ash yelled running inside.

"Well there you are. I've been waiting for you. I'm Mr. Elliot and it's a pleasure to meet you." he said shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ash uh I just moved here. May you please stop shaking my hand? she asked and he let go. " Well please take your seat. " He replied grinning. ( Why is he so happy?) Ash thought and she walked to her seat.

" Hi! I'm Iggins I was able to survive and elevator crash. " he replied. "That girl Gaz is crazy she broke into my house just to get back a game," Iggins stated. The rest of the day Iggins talked and talked about being the greatest game player ever.

"Class time to go home. No homework," Mr. Elliot ordered and most of the kids cheered.

"Hey, Gaz remember me? " Iggin asked..

"Yes, "Gaz replied raising an eyebrow feeling irritated.

" Hi, Gaz I can help you win the game, " Ash stated

"No. I play alone. "Gaz said and walked off.

Leauna was running in the park to get away from Dib. "There you are alien scum," Dib hissed.

"Leave me be, Doofyhead," she ordered trying to catch her breath.

"Never," Dib growled and he knocker her to the ground stealing her PAK again.

"Come back, Doofhead! I need that for living," she ordered, annoyed standing up.

"Hey there! I'm Sayuri why are you on the ground, she asked.

"That Doofhead kid stole my PAK I need that, " Leauna whined feeling her life drain.

"Sayuri, are we going to the mall to get a new game or what?" Gaz asked annoyed, tapping her boot.

"Hey your Doofyhead brother stole my PAK. Tell him to give it back," Leauna ordered, shaking a fist.

"Why are you wearing a wig? " Sayuri asked.

"What? Oh No! T hat Doofyhead kid is going to die," she stated, angrily.

"You're an alien! I can see your antennas! Ae you here to destroy humanity?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh yeah, "Leauna said putting her wig back on.

"Cool! I'll help get your PAK.," Sayuri stated, smiling handing her the ferret. Sayuri ran off looking for Dib who was still running.

"This is great! No one can stop me," Dib happily stated and felt weight on him. "Hey! What the... Who are you? " Dib asked wondering why a blond girl was on top of him.

"I'm Sayur, Doofhead and now I have to go," she stated and ran off leaving Dib behind.

"Were is she? I think I have four minutes left," Leauna said annoyed.

"Hey! I got your PAK thing back," Sayuri stated, panting handing the PAK over and getting her ferret back.

"Thanks human. Now I must be going," Leauna happily stated and walked off.

"Wait! Can I help you take over, Earth?" Sayuri asked.

"Hah! I work alone," Leauna scoffed and ran home.

Review please. Merry X-Mas 


	4. Chapter 4 Two Babysitters one Stressed A

Invader Becky: Another chapter whee!

Clad:Please leave a review

Disclaimer:The one and only "Invader Zim" belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. "Sayuri" belongs to Techno Doofus. "Ash." Belongs to Invader Dust. I own "Leauna and Bir was based on Bart Simpson created by Matt Groening.

Chapter 4 Two Babysitters one Stressed Alien and A Evil Turtle Robot

"Bir, it's Saturday I'm going to Planet Vort there's a sale on couches," Leauna stated, glaring.

"Cool I get to stay home alone," Bir happily, squealed.

"Nope, I put an ad in the paper for a turtle sitter and he/she should be here in ten minutes," Leauna grinned, and started sweeping the fuzz in a pile.

"Aw I'm not a baby man," Bir whined.

"No, you're an evil hyper robot who gets on my nerves," Leauna growled, crossing her arms.

"Humph you ruined my plans man," Bir said upset.

"That's nice, I don't care last time you were alone for six hours and ate the couch, set the kitchen ablaze, and read my diary, " Leauna snarled.

"Yeah that was fun," Bir snickered.

Sighing Leauna sat on the couch fuzz thinking. ( Rotten Red he gave me this miniature Devil on purpose) She though feeling angry. ( I hate Red more than the Doofyhead Kid who I will destroy soon ) She though gleefully smiling with joy at that thought. ( I hope Bir doesn't tell my secret knowing him he'll probably blow up the house to bits along with the sitter) She though bitterly. ( Speaking of which I'm going to wind up in traffic if he/she doesn't get here soon) Leauna though, bored. Ding dong, smiling she ran to the front door and there stood a 10yr old brown hair girl. " You're late instead of ten minutes you show up in eleven minutes," she spat, angrily.

" I-," Ash started.

"First rules don't let Bir out out of your sight, or outside, or in the kitchen were weapons are got it?" she asked the confused Ash.

"Uh," Ash said, confused.

"Great got to go," Leauna smiled, and ran off.

Ash went inside to see Bir sitting on the couch fuzz watching TV. "Hi, I'm Ash, so what are you watching?" she asked staring at the strange looking turtle.

"A show were these people kill others by making them eat deadly insects," Bir eagerly replied.

"Really, how interesting so what do you want to do?" she asked him. Bir gleefully turned off the television and ran back with a bucket. "What's in the bucket?" Ash asked petting her cat, Moonlight.

"Oh just worm guts, pickle juice, and blood, " Bir said evilly.

( Blood? Why would he put blood in a bucket and why is he talking?) Ash thought confused and disturbed by the evil demented robot.

"I'm going to dump this on somebodies head, " Bir stated, evilly.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed, surprised, "You're not allowed to go outside. Your master said so," Ash said firmly.

"Yeah I forgot something, " Bir stated, not listening, and he ran into the kitchen.

Coming back he was holding something dangerous. "That's a grenade!" Ash yelled, freaked out

"I know when this is dumped on his/her head their head will go kaboom! Hahahahahahahah! " Bir evilly laughed. Ash took the grenade away from Bir and put it on the kitchen counter. "Aw now what am I'm supposed to do, " Bir whined.

"Uh you can play with my cat," Ash answered, uneasy, and the two animals left.

Ash turned on the television the only shows playing where FBI Most Stupid, and Disgusting Factor. Ding dong, Ash opened the door to see a blond girl with blue eyes holding a ferret. "Can I help you? " she asked.

"Yes is this the alien's home?" Sayuri asked, hopefully.

"What there's no alien here," Ash replied, feeling a headache coming on.

"Yeah there is and I want in," Sayuri protested, petting her rabid ferret.

"Well the owner isn't home you can come back later," Ash suggested, really wanting her to leave.

"Hey boring lady who's that?" Bir asked, pointing to Sayuri.

"I'm Sayuri and who are you?"she asked, curiously.

"I'm Bir want to see what's in my bucket?" he asked, sneakily.

"Okay," Sayuri answered, and they went to the bucket.

"This is my bucket, and it has, worm guts, pickle juice, and blood," Bir said, evilly.

"What do you plan on doing with that bucket?" she asked.

"I was going to dump it on some guys head, " Bir answered.

"Hmm, your bucket needs more in it I'll be right back," Sayuri stated, and she ran out the door.

They waited and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited when she ran back in holding stuff. "What's that? " Bir asked.

"This is used cat litter, twenty ice cubes, and spoiled milk," Sayuri replied, happily, and dumped the yuck in much to Birs glee.

"Cool so lets go " Bir ordered, and he ran off.

" Bir, wait! " Ash yelled and she and Sayuri ran after him. Bir ran all the way downtown when he saw a guy in a white coat wearing goggles walk bye. "Bir, there you are. Why did you have to run all the way downtown?" Ash asked annoyed, panting.

"Because he's being filmed. I know things," Bir creepily replied.

"You're going to dump that goo on Professor Membrane?" Sayuri asked and Bir just smiled holding his bucket.

"Okay Membrane tell us your newest invention, " the news people ordered.

"Greetings everyone I'm...Yahhhhhhhhhahhhhh!" he yelled, Bir dumped the bucket on him for everyone in the world to see.

"Gaz, Dad just got covered in yuck!" Dib yelled.

Gaz looked at the screen and they both started laughing.

Bir was laughing his head off as was Sayuri and Ash. "Look there the ones responsible get them! " a new person shouted and the trio ran off.

When the arrived at the house after catching their breath they burst out laughing. "Hahahahahha! That was priceless man," Bir laughed.

"Yeah," Sayuri agreed.

"I can't believe you did that! Bir, that was gross and so funny, " Ash said laughing.

Then kaboom the house exploded ashes and dust where all that was left. "What in Davy Jones locker happened? " Sayuri asked.

" The grenade," Ash groaned.

"Wow that was fun can we do that again? " Bir asked, gleefully.

"Stupid traffic I hate traffic," Leauna muttered riding her voot. On land she walked closer to her house and "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " she screamed. Leauna burst in the house to see two people and her robot. "You! Bir, I'm going to throw you in the trash after chopping you up into little bits!" she screeched and Bir ran for his life.

Review Please Hope you readers enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5 In Space or Earth Li

IB:A link to the cast of this story. Disclaimer I don't own Invader Zim," Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own Sayuri or the ferret," Techno Doofus does. I don't own "Ash or Moonlight," Invader Dust does. Leauna is mine forever along with Bir who is for sale for the insane low price of a bazillion dollars just send the money to this address 8 Lane Squarevilles on Planet Pluto. Read and Review/I also own Becky a teen who I based on me. She lives in Zim's house working as his slave.

Chapter 5 In Space or Earth Life in Never Normal

Ding dong "Zim I know your home open up," Dib stated, knocking on the door.

"Gir, get the door," Becky ordered, yawning, and Gir ran over and opened the door.

"Hi Bighead," he happily greeted, waving.

"Where's Zim? " Dib asked and he walked inside.

"Zim's, in his lab, never leaves cept for school. Your bighead is blocking the TV," Becky complained.

"The TVs off, and my heads not big. So what's Zims' evil plan?" Dib asked eagerly to the teen female.

"Eh? I don't know. What I do know is I have to kick you out," she grinned, standing up. "Computer kick out the intruder,"she ordered.

"What if I don't want to? " the Computer asked, smugly.

"Then I'll have Gir play with your circuit wires. Remember what happened last time? Becky asked.

"Uh, get out of the house vile intruder," The Computer ordered, kicking Dib out.

"Oh Dib were still going to the movies okay?" She said yelling. Gir started screaming his cute little head off literally he lost his head.

"Yeah, whatever, see ya then, wait! I don't even know you!" Dib yelled, confused, walking away.

Leauna was walking bye when she saw Doofyhead. "Doofyhead, Zim house near yes?" she asked.

"Zim near house uh I'm mean Zim house yes near ugh yes," Dib answered, holding his head.

"Good. You stay alive for now," she growled, angrily.

"Hey! There you are! I'm sorry about your house," Ash apologized, running over.

"Not your fault entirely, Bir, is a monster. I should have know a mere human couldn't watch him," Leauna said snobbishly.

"Hey are you're new here I haven't seen you before," Dib asked Ash.

"Yeah I go to the Elementary Skool my name is Ash," she answered, wondering why she had a headache.

"I'm Dib, Membranes kid," Dib said shaking her hand, and Ash burst out laughing remembering the bucket incident. "So you saw what happen?" Dib asked and he burst out laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Leauna asked confused.

"Well alien scum. A red and black turtle dumped a bucket on my dads head hahahhahaha," Dib laughed.

"A turtle, Bir?" Leauna hissed, thinking.

"Yeah I wonder what was in the bucket, "Dib pondered.

"Oh it was gross worn guts, cat litter, blood," Ash answered, shaking her head.

"How would you know? " Dib asked, suspiciously.

"She was my sitter who was supposed to watch Bir, not let him get lose. Even this ugly planet doesn't deserve to have Bir terrorize it," Leauna growled, and continued walking to Zims house leaving the humans behind. "So did you know she's an alien?" Dib asked Ash.

Meanwhile Bir was running for his life. After the humans left Leauna took out a medieval weapon with spikes and started swinging at the robot. He ran into Sayuri and she fell on the pavement droping her ferret Skitzo. "Hey! Why don't you look where, oh hi Bir," Sayuri greeted, happily, standing up picking up her angry ferret.

"Hey you were fun. I like you. Wanna play?" Bir asked, smiling.

"Okay. What to you want to you want to do?" she asked, petting her ferret.

"Let's go to Pluto in Masters mean lady voot," Bir answered, eagerly, jumping up an down.

"That's sounds great lets go," Sayuri ordered, and they ran off.

Elsewhere, Leauna knocked on Zims door just nearly avoiding the lasers the lawn gnomes shoo-ted. "Zim! Open up!" she ordered, banging, and the door opened.

"Hey, you're not Zim. You're an ugly human," Leauna spat.

"Yeah well... Who Are You!?" Becky yelled.

"I'm-

"Who Are You-

"I'm-

"WHO ARE YOU!" Becky shouted and burst out laughing. "Hahahhaha! Now I know why Zim does that hahahahhahahah funny," she laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. Look Bir, demolished my house and I need a place to stay," Leauna glared.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"Because, I was thinking that I could work with Zim since were both banished," Leauna answered, simply.

Becky frowned, "Oh, well come in if he asks say Gir let you in," she ordered, and Leauna walked in.

Meanwhile.

Ash was smiling she made a new friend Dib, even though he wouldn't stop talking. She spotted Bir and Sayuri running to the ashes that used to be a house even more weird looking than Zims. "The voots in the backyard," Bir said happily, and they ran to the backyard, a curious Ash followed.

"Are you sure this thing can go to Pluto?" Sayuri asked.

"Uh no and who cares were going to space," Bir replied, evilly thinking of all the mayhem he could do on other planets.

"Hi again. What are you twp doing?" Ash asked.

"Where going to Pluto boring girl. Want to come?" Bir asked.

"Well okay. I'm not boring. I'll go," Ash replied, and she stepped inside holding her cat.

Inside Zims house Gir was watching tv, Leauna was waiting for Zim, and Becky was eating pizza. "When will Zim be out of the lab?" Leauna asked.

"Well it's Sunday no school till Monday so a day," Becky answerd, chewing on the pizza.

"Grrreaatt. " Leauna slurred bored. ( I wonder where Bir is I hope he didn't get into trouble) She thought.

Bir, Ash, and Sayrui were riding through space on there way to Pluto. "How far is Pluto Bir? " Ash asked.

"On normal speed a few hundred years," Bir answered

"Bir we wont live that long, " Ash said, eyes-widened.

"Okay when you die I'll dump you out," he said, happily, and they gave the demented robot dirty looks.

"Bir, can't this ship go faster I planed on pranking that guy again, " Sayuri complained, petting her ferrot.

"How the hell shoud I know?" he replied rudly.  
"Does this ship have hyper drive?"Ash asked.

"Yeah," Bir answerd, and they went faster and faster intill the ship crash and kaboom.

They all died nah just kidding that would be mean and I need them alive anyway or Bir would be lonely.

The crash was painful they all got out of the ship groaning except for Bir who didn't have one crash. " Ow. I think my spine is broken," Ash whined.

"I think my jugguller vein is broken," Sayuri groaned.

"Guys stop groaning were here," Bir said, happily, and the humans looked and saw Plutotians.

There were blue aliens everywhere some were furry others had skin. "Wow! This is great," Sayuri squealed, happily, and they started walking around.

They could hear people whispering about them. "What are they saying?" Ash asked.

"Uh look uh humans-uh-does she know about this,"Sayuri answered, confused out of her mind.

"Who's she. Mabe we should fine the leader,"Ash suggested.

"STOP!" a voice ordered, and they saw an Irken girl come out. She had Purple eyes, a purple outfit and curly antennas.

"Who are you? " Sayuri asked petting her ferret.

"That's not important. Listen I have something to tell you," she ordered.

"Uh what was your name?" Ash asked Sayuri, not noticing the Irken.

"Sayuri," she simply, answered.

"Bir wants, to look around I'm going with him," Ash stated, walking off.

"So you're a human well I have bad news for you Zim was sent to Earth to destroy it and there's an undercover Plutotian on your planet," she said, grinning.

"That's Great," Sayuri said, happily.

"Huh? Well anyway the Plutotian is going to destroy all humanity," the Girl Irken said.

"Well that's good news for me," Sayuri said, petting her ferret.

"Okay, well I was wondering if I could go back with you on the ship to Earth," the Female stated, bored.

"You can't the ship was destroyed," Sayuri yawned, and walked off.

"Darn it!" the Irken Girl ran off.

Ash was walking with Gir when she ran into Skoodge. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and owwwwwww pain!" she whined.

Skoodge confused, looked at the girl sadly. "Are you alright? I'm on vacation I could take you to the hospital," he

groan for an answer.

Sayuri came back to see Ash on the floor in pain. "What happened?" Sayuri asked.

"Uh I don't know," Skoodge replied confused.

"LIAR! You did Something I know you did," she growled, picking him up.

"No really we just bumped into each other," he stated, nervous, and she dropped him on the ground.

Tell me why you're in pain?" Sayuri ordered, firmly.

"Owwww. I don't know, " Ash whined.

Her kitty cat Moonlight whispered in her ear so only she could her.

"Sing, Ash, the pain will go away," she whispered softly. Ash sung Can you Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John and her pain was gone. Everyone stared in amazement and Bir said, "I'm bored,"

"Uh whatever I did I wont do it again now please tell me what I did? " Skoodge pleaded.

"Nothing you didn't do anything," Ash replied petting her cat.

"Well my name is Skoodge and why are you Earthlings here?" he asked/

"Bir wanted to go to Pluto," Sayuri replied, simply.

"Well since you're going back home I'll come with you. My ship is the shop, " Skoodge said.

"Er the ship blew up, " Ash said.

"Oh! That's too bad will my ship shouldn't take that long to repair," Skoodge said happily, and they followed him.

Ten hours later they rode Skoodges ship back and arrived on Earth. "Hey the sun is still out," Ash stated, surprised, and

house.

"I live here in his basement it's fun," Skoodge said, gleefully, and he opened the door.

"Turn off the light Skoodge, " Becky whined, getting up from the couch.

"Where's Zim? " Skoodge asked.

"In his lab, but you don't want to go down there," she answered, yawning.

"Of course I do," Skoodge said, and went down the trashcan. The three humans stared at each other for a long time. Ash saw Leauna who had

giant round dark green eyes an an long antennas.

The next day Gir was sleeping on the couch and Leauna was awakened by a bang. "Humans quit that noise," she barked.

"What noise I was dreaming that all life on Earth cept us was gone," Sayuri yawned, sounding annoyed.

"I hear that noise. It's coming from the closet," Becky said pointing to the closet.

Leauna stretched, and opened the closet, and was attacked.

"Take that and that! You dare lock Zim in a closet? " Zim growled, hitting Leauna.

"Get off wacko," Leauna grunted, kicking Zim off.

"Zim, if you're there. Then who's downstairs?" Becky asked, confused.

"How the heck shoud I know? And how could you not know Zim was missing?" Zim angerly spat.

"Cause the only noise I heard was Gir and the TV. How long were you in there?" she asked, concerned.

"A month and he will pay, "Zim snarled, and he went downstairs. Review please.

Get a cookie if you can guess who was that mystery Irken girl?


End file.
